after effects the story so far
by ShAdOw-SkILL
Summary: a story which takes over from the game final fantasy 7


After-Effects  
  
Introduction  
  
Single droplets of rain water dropped from the jagged broken boards of what was left of the church's roof, and landed gently on the soft earth below with an almost rhythmic yet soothing sound, a lone figure knelt wrapped in the silence like it was a comfy blanket gazing, with eyes that held unshed tears at his own manmade memorial the inscription read:   
  
"Aeris  
  
Using death to bring life  
  
You are always missed  
  
Cloud"  
  
The stone sat in the middle of the flowers, Cloud knelt nearby and as he replayed Aeris's final living moments in his head, he couldn't help or stop the small trickle of tears which crept down his troubled face, and fell to mingle with the rain water from above.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The crunching of glass behind Cloud made him turn quickly and using what he called his "Soldier mind" in a few seconds he wielded the mighty buster sword and crouched into an attacking position, quickly he lowered his weapon, then lowered his head then turned away having the grace to be embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you I didn't know it was you" Cloud spoke softly with his back to the figure as he discreetly wiped away his tears.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you either Cloud" The newcomer replied "are you ok?" She spoke in a calm tone which was edged with worry.  
  
"I'm fine Tifa, really I am" Cloud paused, with his back still to Tifa " I just............miss her, if that bastard Sephiroth hadn't killed her for trying to save the planet." As Cloud spoke he pictured Sephiroth dressed in black, his long, grey, spider web like hair moving as if it was alive with its own mind, and his eyes a deep emerald green, an unnatural colour, but the most distinctive thing was the sword he always carried it was like a part of his body. The sword was long, thin and brutally sharp, although it looked delicate and brittle enough to break if it struck anything, it was in fact an awesome power, highly destructive and dangerous, even more so because Sephiroth was the only person on the planet to use such a weapon to its full potential, Clouds mind had wandered, he realised that Tifa had been talking after she said his name for the third time.   
  
"Sorry Tifa, I was thinking about....... him" His expression turned sour as if he had tasted something bad, he quickly slipped a neutral expression onto his face to hide his bitter emotions from Tifa, he then turned and looked at her. She spoke tenderly "Cloud, I'm worried about you, it's been a week and you've been here all the time, I know you miss her, but I'm sure Aeris would hate you to be like this, I'm not saying forget her altogether but please don't stay here like this, you just have to move on". Cloud gazed at Tifa, and for the first time in a long while a small tremble played over his lips he moved towards Tifa and hugged her tightly, as he did so he muttered "I'm trying....." but the rest was lost to tears, Tifa hugged him back and rubbed her hands over the back of his blue Shinra 'soldier' issue uniform in small steady circles and she whispered into Cloud's ear "shhhh, it's ok Cloud, it's ok" and repeated these words over and over again in the several minutes that followed still hugging Cloud as he cried into her shoulder, after a while Cloud finally fell silent, he had no more tears to cry in a quiet voice he asked "what do I do next? I have no family, and all of my friends are either dead or leading a normal life, I only have you" on saying the last bit Cloud smiled a little.  
  
"Come back to the bar in Kalm with me and Marlene, we could do with the extra hand because Barret has gone......and he's going to fetch Marlene in a few days, I don't want to be lonely, please?" Tifa replied with a tone a touch louder than Cloud's.  
  
"If it's ok with you, I need to talk to someone, I need their advice." Cloud said this as he pulled himself away from Tifa so he could see her face and reaction.  
  
"Of course it's ok, if I didn't have the bar and Marlene to worry about i'd ask to go with you." Tifa looked down at the floor, Cloud lifted her head with his hand, closed his eyes and breathed a hot breath across her lips not quite touching, then slowly leaned forward lips slightly parted, Tifa had mirrored Cloud and closed her eyes, Cloud kissed Tifa gently and to his surprise yet relief she kissed back, after a few minutes of kissing Cloud pulled back slowly the kiss lingering both of their eyes fluttered as if the had just woken up and their gazes locked.   
  
"I have to go, but don't worry, I'll come back" Cloud spoke while his hands slid along Tifa's bare arms.  
  
"Promise?" Tifa asked looking slightly worried  
  
"I promise, just like i promised that I would save you before" Cloud said with a small smile then he turned and begun to gather his things, he placed the items on the end of the wooden bench, turning back to face Tifa he said " I don't want to sound rude, but I'd like to be alone for a while, I'll come visit you in Kalm before I set off, I swear to it." Cloud said slowly as he looked at Tifa's eyes, Tifa again looked down and broke eye contact which told Cloud she wasn't happy about what was being said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be waiting for you at the bar" upon saying this Tifa turned and headed for the doors.  
  
"Tifa!, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you" Cloud shouted his voice bouncing of the church walls.  
  
"Don't worry Cloud, you don't need to be sorry" In Tifa's mind she added "I love you" but didn't say it out loud.   
  
"See you soon" she finally said.  
  
"Yeah ok I'll see you in Kalm soon" Cloud replied in the echoing hall.  
  
"Bye" and that was Tifa's last word, she left, and Cloud was alone again, he picked up his bag of materia and his spare gill, and of course his sword, and headed out the backdoor of the church into the dusk.....   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Cloud strode across the yard his heavy boots resounding of the rubble and buildings, it was surprisingly the only noise to be heard, he reached his Harley Datona which was chained to a near by post, the bike was the an exact replica to the one he had used to escape from Shinra HQ, Cloud loved the bike, he placed his bag in one of the compartments on the bike, then slipped his Buster sword home into its customized sheath, the bike started with a roar, then its tone lowered to a throaty humming which shook Cloud's bones, he found it comforting, Cloud gazed at the church once more and softly under his breath he said "I miss you Aeris"then he turned and got on the bike.  
  
A few moments later all of sector 5 and a fair few of sector 6 could hear the engine of the powerful machine.  
  
Cloud slowly manoeuvred the bike through wall market, thankfully it wasn't busy which was fairly strange because wall market was usuall jam packed with people at any time of the day, he nodded and spoke to a few people he knew, on passing the local Inn Cloud could have swore he saw the distinctive colour of a Turk's uniform.......never mind, Cloud made his way of the city gates, and the safety of Midgar because in this day and age anywhere outside of a city was unsafe, although sum cities were unsafe to.  
  
As Cloud had exited Midgar, he hadn't noticed the figure crouching and ducking, in and out of the shadows behind him.  
  
Suddenly his PHS (the PHS is a phone) rang "Oh shit!" Cloud thought "Where did I put it?" he tried searching for his bag while steering the bike and soon found he couldn't do both, he quickly stopped, killed the engine letting the empty silence surround him and turned to grasp the bag with the ringing PHS inside, he opened the bag and snatched the PHS pressing the answer button before it was halfway to his ear, he said "Hello" and was greeted with the sound of the other caller cutting off,   
  
"What the ......" his words were cut short as he heard erratic footsteps nearby, in a split second his "soldier mind" made a decision between grabbing the sword or getting off the bike, he chose getting off, hitting the dirt hard landing in an awkward shoulder roll, he heard the "Whomph!" and actually felt the air move as something heavy hit his bike at pace with a dull thud of metal meeting metal, Cloud turned as he got to his feet to face his attacker.  
  
Clouds mind took in all the facts "I've seen him before, black hair, same blue uniform as me, the Shinra 'soldier' standard issue...... and that sword!?.......it's..." Cloud thought all of this in a matter of seconds, he finally out loud he said "Zack?!" Clouds voice held a edge of disbelief.  
  
The figure who had been struggling to free his sword which was embedded in the body of Cloud's bike, finally gave up and turned to face Cloud.  
  
Cloud spoke "I thought you died? back in the reactor just outside Nibelheim, in Mount Nibel?" Zack walked forwards towards Cloud.  
  
Cloud instinctively backed away at the same pace keeping a generous distance between them.  
  
"Tseng changed me...." Zack's voice was flat, emotionless it didn't sound like Zack "Tseng did experiments on me, he succeeded in bringing me back to life and making me tougher in every aspect" a strange smile crept over Zack's lips, a cruel smile, suddenly Zack lunged for Cloud, which sent them both to the floor in a puff of dust resulting in a scuffle, both men rolled around, each trying to pin the other and get the vantage point, Zack pinned Cloud and his first punched connected with the side of Clouds face, little stars exploded in Cloud's head, he was dazed for a second or two giving Zack another free shot, the next punch made Cloud's lip split, blood dribbled down his face, tasting his own blood made Cloud think clearly, he saw Zack drawing his arm back to launch another punch, Cloud jammed his knee in Zack's lower back hard and at the same time grabbed Zack's arm with one hand and Zack's top with the other flipping him over, this manoeuvre sent Zack over Clouds body so he was laid flat on his back, their heads about a foot apart.  
  
Gathering his thoughts Cloud frog flipped back onto his feet, for such a hard move he made it look easy, with Zack having had the same training as one of Shinra's elite group of 'Soldier' did a frog flip too, it looked smoother than Cloud's.  
  
Both men turned almost simultaneously Cloud being slightly quicker, they were both breathing heavy but neither lowered their raised fists afraid they may exploit a weakness, Cloud's head throbbed and his lip bled constantly dribbling down his chin he quickly wiped it with his gloved fist.   
  
"Zack, why are you doing this?" Cloud spoke in a low town barely audible, but because it was quiet it seemed like his normal tone.   
  
"Tseng gave me orders, I owe him for saving me, I had to obey" Zack replied as he started moving slowly right, Cloud instantly noticed this and began moving left, in a slow circle of death.  
  
"Just like old times, you remember in basic training....... we always had a draw, never a win or loss we both had the same moves, abilities, knowledge and teaching, we weren't better or worse than each other, we were equal....." Cloud talked low and steady as he and Zack circled each other, like two sharks circle a victim.  
  
"That was long ago, now we have changed and learnt new moves, techniques, abilities and extended our knowledge" Zack retorted bitterly with an equal low and steady tone "Enough talk......this battle will determine which of us is best, me ..." he paused and laughed "or you, farewell friend" Cloud despised the way he said friend it was filled with sarcasm almost thick enough to walk on.  
  
"So be it" on Cloud's words Zack launched a flurry of kicks, which Cloud blocked with the gauntlet on his left arm, Cloud counter-attacked these high kicks by dropping and sweeping the opposite leg to which Zack was kicking with, sending Zack to the dirt in a Cloud of dust.   
  
Cloud used this time to run over to the Daytona grasping his sword from its customized sheath, he backed away facing Zack holding his sword at the ready, by this time Zack had recovered and made his way to Cloud's bike where he pulled and strained at sword which was wedged in the bike.   
  
With a sudden new found strength Zack tore the sword from the flesh of the bike, he whipped his sword round which matched Cloud's they watched each other with their startling icy blue eyes, with identical swords hungry for flesh, neither wanted to make the first move for fear of a devastating counter-attack.  
  
The PHS shattered the uneasy silence in a shrill screech making both men jump slightly, destroying their composure and focus.  
  
Cloud swung his sword for Zack's mid-section, Zack saw this attack and stepped out of range easily then swung his sword as he stepped forward aiming for Cloud's mid-section, Cloud had no time to move his instincts took over and he blocked Zack's blade with his own, Cloud's sword faced the floor tip first, the swords bit into each other as both men strained against the other Zack was stronger, and it begun to show as Zack's sword inched Cloud's back slowly, Cloud then had a clever idea instead of going against Zack's sword he pushed upwards throwing both swords clockwise using Zack's strength against him.  
  
Zack's sword was now pinned beneath Cloud's, using this moment of defencelessness to his advantage Cloud kicked out and succeded in buckling Zack's right leg in the same kick he raised his leg high above Zack's head as he doubled over from the leg blow, then Cloud brought his leg down in an incredible blur of speed, connecting solidly with the "axe kick" as it is called, which sent Zack into the dirt face first, to Cloud's surprise Zack got up and it was as if the pain enraged him and gave him more strength, using this new found strength he tore his sword away from Clouds in a shower of sparks and a metal on metal screech.  
  
Zack attacked with his sword raised above his head ready for a downward strike on Cloud. The sword came down at an incredible speed, which meant Cloud had very little time to move so he had to half dive, half fall to avoid the mighty blade, the sword bit into the dirt next to Cloud's legs, he had about three seconds before he had to roll again to avoid the next attack of the sword, leaving his own sword in the dirt alone, Cloud clawed some of the dusty dirt and threw it at Zack's face, temporarily blinding his foe, Cloud had closed his own eyes to save himself from the dust, so he didn't see Zack stumble and the mighty blade fall, but he sure as hell felt it as it chewed its way through the metal shoulder plate, it went through Cloud's flesh and embedded itself into the floor, he made a small painfull sound full of anger more than anything as the cold metal bit into his hot tender flesh.  
  
Cloud kicked out aiming to break Zack's leg, he knew exactly how to break a leg, just above the knee, just......there! Cloud kicked and with a brutal snap the leg folded, Zack screamed and clutched it.   
  
Cloud tried moving then realised he was still pinned by the sword his arm had gone a little numb and felt weird "maybe it's blood loss he thought" he gripped the blade with his hand on his good arm, he tugged at the sword sending fresh waves of pain coursing throughout his body, he squirmed and gasped, but gritted his teeth but finally pulled the blooded blade from his shoulder, and tossed it to one side, Cloud sat up and looked sideways and saw Zack lying still on his side clutching his knee, the blood was flowing from it like water, Cloud got to his feet using his good arm as leverage he made his way over to Zack after he had found his sword, even though he couldnt swing it very well with his bad arm, he rolled Zack over and placed a knee on his torso, although he doubted Zack was getting up to go anywhere, he stared at Zack's tear covered face.  
  
"Where is Tseng?" he almost barked the words at Zack.  
  
Zack looked blankly at him, and slowly he grinned, Cloud asked again,  
  
"Zack!" he roughly grabbed a handful of Zack's hair "Where is Tseng?"  
  
"Tseng is...." Zack paused "In the northen continent, at bone village.....it is said that he plans to revive the last Cetra who is in the City of Ancients...." Cloud cut him off.  
  
"YOU MEAN AERIS!! He wont have her, he won't, I won't allow it" Clouds heart filled with rage his cold blue eyes glowed like a blue fire, Zack laughed cruelly "Tseng will find her and he will experiment on the Cetra....." again Cloud butted in "NO!, NO! I won't allow it" he said in a loud and determined voice.  
  
"You aren't strong enough to stop him and the other new Turks" Zack sneered nastily "You will fail like you did last time!" Cloud acted as these words left Zack's mouth he placed a hand on either side of his head ignoring the pain, to overcome by rage, he whispered in Zacks ear "I will save her, but you won't see it" he twisted Zacks neck quickly and was rewarded with a wet sickening snap, and Zacks chest rose no more, his heart no longer beat, his eyes no longer saw or glowed.  
  
Cloud sat and stared what had he done? he had just killed his long-time friend, "No" he said outloud as he begun placing mental barriers and making excuses for his actions, whether it was the after effects of the adrenaline or his friends departure, Cloud couldn't stop the small glistening tear from running down his dirty, bloody, tired face, he knew deep down if Zack had been revived once, it could be done again so he settled for dragging his body into the perpetual darkness of Midgars outer wall where he would not be found.  
  
"Rest in peace.......friend" he whispered as he walked back to his bike, for the second time today Cloud sheathed his sword and started the juddering beast while also checking the PHS, the number hadn't been recorded, he dropped the phone in a bag and kicked the Harley into gear and moved forward away from Midgar.  
  
The new mission now clear in his head, let Aeris rest in peace, to stop Tseng and the Turks, To keep his promise to Aeris he would protect her.....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cloud arrived in the small village of Kalm which was, as usual quiet, he had made good time and had arrived about an hour after he had left Midgar he never did understand how Tifa got here so quickly,as Cloud headed for Tifa's bar he admired the village, he had never really looked at it before and from what he saw it was a small, friendly town, with a variety of shops ranging from weapons to medicine, he parked the bike up behind Tifa's bar in the shadows as he got off he noticed in a piece of broken glass that he looked a mess, he used the soft light from a street lamp to help see himself, Cloud's blonde hair was a mess but that wasnt unusual he liked it like that, his face was mucky and his bottom lip and chin had dried blood on it, he dipped his hand in a nearby water barrel and splashed water on his face rubbing away the dirt and grime, then concentrated on cleaning of the blood from his face, he winced as his fingers touched his lip but wiped away the worst of the blood, he glanced in his makeshift mirror, "it will do" he thought, quickly Cloud brushed of his uniform as best as he could as he walked round the side of the bar heading for the door.  
  
Cloud got to the front of the bar passing underneath the bright blue sign which read "Tifa's 7th Heaven", Cloud didn't stick around to admire it, he needed to talk to Tifa and tell her about Zack and Tseng.He was greeted with the strong stench of beer and sweat, but underneath this was 7th Heaven's usual smell, it smelled good, it smelled like..... home. Cloud moved through the jostling happy crowd knocking into a few people resulting in much cussing and mumbled threats, Cloud spotted Tifa in her usual place behind the bar in the crowded joint, he made his way to the bar throught the sea of people finally reaching the bar, he leaned forward and motioned with his hand for Tifa to do so aswell, Cloud then spoke in her ear loud enough to drown out the noise of the bar " I need to talk to you soon Tifa, please" he waited a few seconds and was rewarded with a response.  
  
"Well i'll close on the hour so in around five minutes" Tifa replied as she motioned to a customer to wait and she would be right with them.  
  
"Alrite i'll wait over there" he pointed to a seat down the far end of the bar next the wall so he could see the door and room all at once, Tifa nodded and hurridly went to serve the impatiant customer.  
  
Cloud moved along the bar being extremly careful not to spill anyones drink, the last thing he needed now was another fight, he had totally forgotten about his shoulder, Cloud winced as his brain decided to remind him the wound was there by giving it a small throb sending a fresh trickle of blood running down his arm, he needed to sort out his wound soon before it started going septic, Tifa would help him.  
  
Cloud had always hated using the cure materia "Materia..." he thought (materia was condensed mako energy which allowed those who possesed the materia to cast a magical spell, the materia was made inside special caves in the planet, each materia held different powers, elemental powers such as fire, water, ice, lightning and more, while some held curative powers, used correctly they were good but some used the materias capabilites for evil, but thankfully only a handful knew how to use materia but once in a while there was an evil being who possesed the dangerous knowledge....) using the cure materia always made Cloud feel sick and dizzy afterwards, so he avoided using it unless it was for a very serious wound he wouldn't use the cure magic, this explained the numerous scars which ran across his body like the veins inside him.  
  
Cloud sat down on the bar stool and got his wounded arm comfy, then watched Tifa as she worked, his eyes began at her feet and worked up from her black trainers his gaze made its way up her long bare legs passing over the black tight jean shorts she wore and the little sleeveless white top and his watchful eyes rested on Tifa's pretty face, surrounded by long brown hair which reached down to the bottom of her back where it had a small scrunchie in it, she looked beautiful, harmless, even delicate, but Cloud knew behind her feminime exterior was a black belt in many fighting styles which she had learnt from her trainer, when they had both lived in their hometown of Nibelheim. Clouds mind had again drifted, it had been doing this a lot recently, for what reason he wasn't sure, maybe it was the stress of recent events, the one thing he did know was that he hoped it stopped soon.  
  
While Cloud had been thinking the bar had slowly emptied like water going down a plug hole, except for the handful of people who sat at seperate tables hunched over their drinks like they were the most vital things in the world, they almost looked scared to let go of their glasses as if letting go would end their life, Tifa managed to pry them from their empty glasses like the tide pulls limpets and barnacles from the rocks on the coast, as the last person left Tifa closed the door locked and bolted it then went about clearing away glasses and wiping down tables.  
  
Cloud watched Tifa silently not noticing the little figure who had shuffled behind the bar and watched him, a spot between Clouds shoulder blades itched, he almost felt somebody looking at him this was a gut feeling, he never ignored his gut feelings mostly they proved to be right, he turned slowly and found little Marlene, "Barret's Daughter" he thought, Marlene had changed a fair bit since Cloud had last seen her, the small girls hair was brown and straight just long enough to hide her ears her eyes were a chocolate brown and the rest of her looked dainty in her pink dress, not the sort of thing people usually wore in a bar, Cloud's train of thought was broken as Marlene spoke to him with a suprisingly mature voice for a five year old,  
  
"Hi Cloud! are you ok? Tifa's been worried" Marlene said the last bit quietly and her cute little smile faltered, Cloud was quite suprised by this new information, but he kept a poker face and his expression stayed neutral, Cloud lowered his voice,  
  
"Has she been worrying over me? and, well, lets just say ive been better, thanks" Cloud laughed softly but even that hurt his shoulder the pain cut his laughter short "I see your doing well and growing up quick" he smiled and Marlene nodded then blushed slightly and looked down as Tifa walked back towards them both Marlene quickly said "Tifa has been worrying over you Cloud" then she walked off down the other end of the bar and tidied some glasses as Tifa made her way round the far end of the bar none the wiser to Cloud and Marlene's little conversation.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Tifa asked glancing at Cloud and flashing her heart melting smile.  
  
"Yeah, i'll have the 7th heaven special please" returning Tifa's smile with his own, Cloud didn't know what was in the special but whatever it was, it was good he watched Tifa as she poured and shook his drink, maybe after all these years he had fallen for her, maybe.  
  
Cloud mentally shook himself as Tifa slid his drink down the length of the bar, after three years of practice Tifa was able to judge where the drink would stop, the glass slid right up to Clouds gloved hand not quite touching.  
  
"Enjoy" Tifa said as her smile broadened she turned to grab a cloth to dry a glass, Cloud raised the glass to his lips and took a mouthful of the green liquid, he never understood how it burned his throat yet was cooling or how it could be sweet and sour all at once, the liquor was a real assault on the senses, but it felt good, Cloud had momentarelly forgot about his shoulder and when he shifted to get a better look at it he grumbled and cussed under his breath, Tifa glanced over to see what Cloud was mumbling about only then did she notice that his shoulder plate was dented and blood was on his arm and top.  
  
"Oh Cloud! i'll get the medikit, and while im fixing you up you can explain how this happened" Tifa said this then went into the storeroom to find the medikit while Cloud unbuckled the straps which kept his shoulder guard on, he tried gently moving the shoulder plate and caused himself more pain, Cloud gasped loudly.  
  
"Son of a ......" he remembered Marlene was there "Gun".  
  
Cloud took another large drink then tugged the metal shoulder plate off taking bits of flesh, blood and his navy blue Soldier issue top with it, he dropped the ruined lump of metal to the floor with a dull thud and banged on the bar with his good hand in a moment of pure pain, the wood splintered slightly, Tifa rushed back in wide eyed grasping a small medikit.  
  
"What happened? are you ok?" she asked hurridly as she practically ran to where Cloud was sat, her eyes focused on the nasty looking wound, thankfully missing Cloud's eyes which were watering slightly, he would not let her see him crying again.  
  
"You're going to have to take off your top" Tifa said as she unpacked the medikit on the bar and began taking antiseptic cream and bandages out.  
  
As luck had it Cloud's top had no sleeves so taking it off caused only a fraction of pain, but it was still awkward only being able to use one arm, he finnaly struggled free and placed his top in a pile on a nearby stool, Tifa glanced at his toned upper body, he had worked out more since she had last seen his naked upper body, his muscle definition was high but he didnt look strong because of his narrow hips and shoulders, he would never be muscle bound, he was just about right now anyway, not an ounce of fat anywhere on his body his chest was hair free and his skin milky and pure, the one thing that destroyed the perfection was the numerous scars which looked as if they had been poured on like water running all down his body not quite reaching his belt, the blood from Cloud's newest wound had ran into the ridges of the old scars making them all seem like fresh cuts again, Tifa met Cloud's eyes and the realisation hit her that she had been staring at him, she instantly blushed and looked down, concentrating on the antiseptic cream and unrolling the bandage, Cloud smiled slightly at Tifa's blush and laughed softly "Whats wrong? Why are you blushing?" Cloud asked with a hint of laughter edging his voice.  
  
"Nothing" Tifa replied quickly her blush deepening another shade, she turned partly to hide her blush and her face from Cloud's intense gaze but the main reason was to wet a clean cloth, Tifa then walked around the bar after her blush had faded and started washing the blood of Cloud's body around the wound then she gently dabbed at the clotting hole Cloud's breathed in sharply and jumped a little bit, but he stayed quiet, Tifa spoke while she concentrated on cleaning the cut.  
  
"So who did this? Were you mugged?".  
  
Cloud sat quietly for a moment remembering that Zack also had also been Tifa's friend,  
  
"I was jumped as I left midgar, it was..... " his eyes darted around the bar, Tifa stopped and looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Who was it Cloud?" Tifa asked  
  
"This will be hard for you to believe but...... it was Zack" Cloud watched Tifa's face from inches away he saw her expression change rapidly from confusion to disbelief.  
  
"But Zack died Cloud" Tifa spoke in a tone that people tend to use when dealing with sociopaths.  
  
"Look, would i make this up Tifa? The Turks are reviving certain people I don't know why but they are, and they must be stopped" Cloud explained all that Zack had said.  
  
"The person that jumped me today looked like Zack, sounded like him and even fought like him, but i know for a fact it wasnt him, yes i understand how stupid that sounds, but Tifa you must believe me, please" maybe it was the please or the look in Cloud's eyes, but Tifa's face seemed to soften and accept the fact that Cloud was not lying.  
  
"Ok, I believe you" she paused "Where is he?" Tifa asked in a rather flat tone.  
  
"I'm sorry Tifa, but, Zack is truly dead, by my hands." Upon saying this Cloud looked at his hands as if they weren't his, inside he saw the final moment between him and Zack, he looked up again and was greeted with Tifa's face, tears almost bursting to run down her cheeks.  
  
" I really am sorry, it was a difficult decision, winner lives, loser dies, and i won."  
  
In response to Cloud's words Tifa's saved tears spilled across her lovely face, Cloud reached out and touched her hand, he grasped it tightly.  
  
"Tifa, please don't cry, that person was not Zack, it was somebody else" Cloud slowly got to his feet and gave Tifa a sort of half hug not wanting to mess up her white top with blood, only then did he remember Marlene was still there.  
  
"Marlene, can u do me a favour? if it's not to much trouble could you wash my top?" Cloud's voice held that "Do as i say, please" edge to it.  
  
Marlene nodded " Ok, ill go to bed anyway, see you both tomorrow" she came across the room quietly and grabbed Clouds top from the stool where he had left it.  
  
"Thanks Marlene" Cloud said softly.  
  
" Night Night both of you" Marlene spoke as she headed for the stairs at the far corner of the room, Cloud looked down at Tifa who had sobbed quietly all the time Cloud had hugged her.  
  
"Hey, Tifa are you ok?" Cloud whispered.  
  
Tifa sniffled a little and wiped at the tears in the corners of her eyes and the ones on her pretty face.  
  
"I'm ok now" she managed a weak smile, "Anyway lets get you patched up" as she slowly drew out of Cloud's half hug and picked up the tube of antiseptic cream from the counter, she popped open the lid and inhaled the wonderful fragrance, it smelled like a grassy field with dew still on the grass and air, Tifa rubbed some cream on the now dry cloth.  
  
"This is going to sting and burn like hell" Tifa warned him, casually Cloud picked up his half full glass of the special green liquid and took a big mouthful, pulling that face that people do, as if they dont like their drink, although they do.  
  
Cloud closed his eyes as if not looking at it would make it hurt less. Wrong. He gave the slightest of nods, and the wound suddenly exploded in more pain and it now felt as if it was on fire he automatically gasped but gritted his teeth and bared the pain, what else could he do? The cut felt as if thousands of needles were poking at it, he heard Tifa's voice which diverted his focus off the pain for a while.  
  
"At least you havn't severed anything important, no broken bones or major muscle damage, your very lucky" Tifa said, as she squinted at Clouds ruined shoulder "i'll bandage it up now, luckily you wont need stitches because although your shoulder has a hole in it, its fairly small." a cool wave enveloped the raging heat of the cut.  
  
The cut was awkward to bandage, because it needed to go under the arm and around the shoulder. it took Tifa a while to get it right.  
  
"You wont be able to move it for a while, im suprised you got here alright" Tifa spoke as she returned behind the bar.  
  
"It hurt like a bitch, riding the bike here but it needed to be done so it's nothing major" Cloud said while adjusting his bandage for more comfort, he avoided eye contact as he spoke, "It was worth it to see you" Tifa looked up at him "Cloud your so sweet" she said, after a heartbeat of silence Tifa asked "Where are you going now?" Cloud thought before answering "I need some backup, reliable backup, Vincent, Nanaki and Cid, they should help me......." Cloud trailed off.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" Tifa asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"Yes Tifa I do want you to go but what about Marlene? and your bar? Cloud paused "It will be very dangerous and I don't want to get you hurt!" Cloud said as his eyes narrowed slightly "I don't want to lose you his expression went soft and he gazed at Tifa for a few seconds which seemed to drag for minutes, "Don't worry I can handle myself and plus I have you to protect me" Tifa said slowly almost cautiously extending her hand over the bar to touch his lightly, "Tifa don't say that, I was meant to protect Aeris......" there was no need to finish this sentence. Aeris had died. The only person responsible for her death was Sephiroth and he was also gone, so Cloud tended to blame himself.  
  
"You mustn't blame yourself Cloud." The look in Tifa's eyes made Cloud warm inside. At least Tifa cared.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Barret said he was coming back here tomorrow to pick Marlene up, and I have some old friends who will gladly look after the bar while im gone" Tifa said while smiling, her eyes glittering with excitement.  
  
"Well I'd like to go as soon as possible in the morning, so if we get ready tonight, we can go near enough straight away" Cloud said suddenly looking tired, "Have you got a spare bed by anychance? because the last few days, well they haven't been the best nights ever sleeping on a lovely cold, hard, wet wooden bench," Cloud grinned a little at his own humour, but it didn't reach his eyes they remained that startling blue, cold as ice, Tifa nodded and smiled a little, "Of course theres always a bed for you here" Cloud finished his drink and hopped of stool and bent over to grab his ruined shoulder plate, he looked at it in despair "Looks like i'll have to get a new one of these" he waved the blood covered metal in the air, he then began walking towards the door Marlene had disappeared through earlier, Tifa watched him for a moment then put away the few remaining glasses, and also began walking towards the doorway to where Cloud was waiting, "What are you waiting for?" Tifa asked in a light tone.  
  
"Well, I dont know my way around this bar it's slightly different to the old one back in Midgar" Cloud replied as he stepped aside, to let Tifa take the way, "I'd also like my top back please" he said with a hint of a smile in his voice.  
  
"I almost forgot about that, plus I was enjoying the free view" She eyed Cloud up and down for effect then let out a short throaty laugh "Your tops back here" Tifa said still smiling as she walked into the dim light, It was Clouds turn to admire the scenery. Tifa looked in good shape to say that she only ran a bar and, to his knowledge didnt do much exercise, he quickly looked at the surroundings anywhere but Tifa when she turned around.  
  
"Here it is" Said Tifa as she plucked the clean, dry top from the tangle of other clothes and handed it to him.  
  
"Do you need any help putting it on?" Tifa inquired as Cloud grasped the uniform with his good hand.  
  
"No, i'll be ok thank you." He smiled "I guess my room is down here?" Cloud asked, motioning with his head to the nearby corrider, opposite to the way they had came in.  
  
"Yeah, yours is the..." Tifa paused "Second on the right."  
  
Cloud started walking down the corrider, admiring the neatness of everything.  
  
"Good night Tifa, and......... Thank you." Cloud turned and smiled  
  
"It's ok! your always welcome here, night" Tifa spoke as she folded a pair of shorts, Cloud did a little funny salute before turning and heading around the corner.  
  
Cloud found his room and stepped inside dropping his ruined shoulder plate and his clean top onto a chair. Then he layed on his bed with his trousers and boots still on, although he hadnt felt tired a few moments ago, seeing the bed had made his eye lids seem like they weighed a thousand pounds each, 


End file.
